La Dama Blanca y el Cazador
by Beledien
Summary: Pequeños pasajes sobre la relación entre Aredhel y Celegorm. Respuesta al desafío de Luna del foro El Poney Pisador.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a la obra del buen profesor Tolkien. Esta historia es una respuesta al desafío de Luna sobre la pareja Aredhel y Celegorm.

 **La dama Blanca y el cazador**

—Mi señora Aredhel —dijo un elfo de Himlad—. Los señores Celegorm y Curufin han ido al sur con sus hermanos Amrod y Amras, volverán en unos días, pero si lo desea puede venir con nosotros a casa de mi señor mientras espera su regreso.

Aredhel poco podía disimular su contrariedad al no encontrar a Celegorm, como siempre, el elfo iba y venía donde y cuando quería, sin mayores responsabilidades en sus territorios, era lógico que su comportamiento cambiara poco. A decir verdad, esa parte del carácter del elfo fue el principal motivo para que ella saliera en su busca, sin importarle las palabras de Turgon, la Dama Blanca de los noldor estaba cansada del encierro de Gondolin porque no le quedaba otra que mirar desde las altas torres el vuelo de las águilas sobre las montañas

—Típico de él —se dijo mientras seguía los elfos que le ofrecían hospitalidad. Estaba muy cansada, el camino fue muy duro y se alegraba de haber encontrado por fin los territorios de Celegorm.

* * *

El día que conoció a su primo ella todavía no alcanzaba la estatura, si bien era una niña intrépida, era delgada y pálida, algo que se acentuaba porque Anairë siempre solía vestirle de blanco, solamente su larga cabellera negra, herencia de su abuelo Finwë, le hacía resaltar entre los noldor.

La familia de su tío Feanaro siempre se diferenció del resto, la gente decía que preferían vivir en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de las estancias de Aulë, donde esos hábiles muchachos podían confeccionar muchas maravillas, o si bien se aburrían de este trabajo podía salir a los bosques a buscar nuevos territorios. Por eso nunca iban al palacio, cuando tenían muchas por hacer.

Solamente Maitimo visitaba la residencia del rey, y esto a razón de que Finwë personalmente se encargaba de instruir a sus nietos sobre la administración y las obligaciones de un rey. Primero había llamado a Nelyafinwë para esas lecciones, pero viendo que Nolofinwë no estaba conforme, también llamó a Findekano y Findarato para evitar mayores disputas entre sus hijos, ya sea que Arafinwë, poco se inmiscuía en las disputas de sus hermanos.

Dada la gran amistad entre su hermano mayor y los hijos de su tío Curufinwë, Irissë no tardó en sentir curiosidad por conocer a esos parientes. No era que no se llevara bien con sus primos de parte de Arafinwë, es que simplemente no hallaba nada en común con ellos. Artanis era muy dedicada al aprendizaje de cualquier conocimiento que pudiese adquirir, ya sea de los noldor, vanyar o teleri, en cambio ella era inquieta, prefería los campos abiertos a las bibliotecas, las cabalgatas a las lecciones, y correr por los bosques a sentarse por horas oyendo a un vanya sus relatos sobre los poderes.

Por supuesto, Finwë estaba decidido a acercar más a las dos familias, y cuando escuchó de la curiosidad de su nieta más pequeña, no dudó en enviar a Irissë y sus hermanos a casa de Feanaro. Findekano estaba encantado, no tanto así Turukano, por su parte Arakano simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Nerdanel recibió a sus sobrinos con alegría y agradeció que Curufinwë decidiera ir con Mahtan a buscar unas gemas al norte y con eso evitaba que el Espíritu de Fuego se mostrase disconforme con las visitas.

Tampoco estaban en casa todos su hijos, con Ambarussa y Ambarto muy cerca de cumplir la mayoría de edad, el resto era muy independiente, y se movían a capricho, ya sea todos juntos o cada quien por su lado. En esta oportunidad solamente los gemelos y Maitimo se encontraban en casa, el resto, según las palabras del propio Nelyo, debía estar: Por ahí.

Irissë no tardó mucho en congeniar con los gemelos, que encontraron en ella una muchacha inteligente que quería aprender de ellos todo lo referente al rastreo y cacería. Una novedad para los gemelos porque por fin tenían a alguien menor que les veía con cierto grado de sabiduría.

Bien la sabiduría era algo con que ellos no contaban todavía y resultado de esto fue que decidieran salir a poner en práctica lo enseñado a su joven pupila. Sin decirle a nadie se fueron a los bosques a buscar conejos. La pequeña Irissë demostró ser un hábil jinete y cuando ganó confianza se adelantó a los gemelos persiguiendo a su presa que se internaba más y más e los bosques. Pityo y Telvo no le perdían de vista y le seguían a cierta distancia, fue así que cuando ella pensó que alcanzaría a la liebre delante de ella apareció un enorme oso. Furioso gruñó y atacó al caballo de la muchacha que ya no pudo controlarlo y desbocado corrió por entre los árboles.

Desde la distancia poco pudieron hacer los gemelos que veían con estupor el peligro en que estaba su pequeña prima. Ambarussa fue tras la niña y envió a Ambarto a buscar ayuda para encontrarle.

Telufinwë llegó a casa tan rápido como pudo y les contó a los presentes lo ocurrido.

Findekano saltó del sillón para ir con Nelyafinwë a buscar las monturas y salir inmediatamente a Irissë ignorando la mirada de reproche que le lanzaba Turukano, porque como hermano mayor debió haber cuidado mejor de la menor de su casa. Además Turukano era muy apegado a su hermana menor, a la que quería guardar de todo mal.

El caballo de Irissë corrió sin rumbo hasta que llegó a la orilla de un caudaloso río y al detenerse de golpe, la inercia lanzó a la niña hacia delante, cayendo sin remedio en las frías aguas y arrastrada inmediatamente con la corriente.

Intentó nadar a la orilla, pero no fue capaz, la fuerza del río era demasiado para ella. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo luchando por salir a flote y cuando sintió que ya no podría dar una brazada más sintió que alguien le jalaba hacia arriba, fuera del agua.

Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista, sentía tanto frío y le dolía todo el cuerpo que no supo que más que hacer que llorar a mares.

—Cálmate, todo ha pasado, estás a salvo ahora —escuchó la voz de su salvador mientras intentaba secarle las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, a pesar de que ella estaba empapada. Sintió que le cubría con una manta con una manta y recién enfocó la mirada para ver quien le hablaba.

Lo que Irissë vio fue un elfo fuerte, con el cabello rubio, de hermosos rasgos, con los atuendos sencillos de un cazador, a su lado estaba sentado un enorme sabueso que miraba a la niña ladeando su cabeza.

—¿Cómo fue qué llegaste hasta aquí? —preguntó él.

—Estaba … persiguiendo una liebre … cuando mi caballo me lanzó al río —dijo ella entre sollozos, sin poder decir más porque otra vez estaba llorando.

—Ya, ya, debes tranquilizarte —dijo el elfo abrazando a la niña para confortarla —. No es tu culpa, sino del que te mandó a perseguir liebres cuando eres muy pequeña para dominar un caballo.

—Yo puedo montar muy bien —dijo Irissë apartándose del elfo como ofendida por sus palabras —. Fue un oso el que asustó a mi caballo.

—Oh ya veo —dijo con cierto tono de sorna haciendo una reverencia —. Mis disculpas entonces damita… hum, ¿con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?

—Me llamo Irissë.

—Mucho gusto dama Irissë, ahora si me proporciona la dirección de su domicilió con gusto la escoltaré donde seguro me invitará una taza de té junto a sus muñecas.

—No me gusta jugar con muñecas, ya soy grande para ellas, pero te invitaré a mi casa con gusto.

Él iba a contestar, pero oyó una voz familiar.

—¡Irissë! Gracias a Eru, estás bien —Turukano corrió a abrazar a su hermana menor —Nos asustamos cuando encontramos tu caballo y tú no aparecías por ningún lado.

—Está bien, cayó al río pero la saqué a tiempo —dijo Tyelkormo —. Nada que un poco de chocolate caliente y ropa seca no pueda remediar.

Turukano y Tyelkormo nunca se llevaron bien, pero en esta ocasión tenía que reconocer que fue oportuna su intervención.

—Gracias por salvar a mi hermana Turkafinwë.

—No hay de qué, lo habría hecho por cualquiera.

Irissë se volvió para ver de nuevo al elfo que le había salvado.

—¿Ustedes se conocen?

—Sí, somos primos —respondió Tyelko — , y como tú eres hermana suya eres mi prima también.

—Si lo sabías ¿para qué me preguntaste donde vivo?

—Porque siguiéndote la corriente no te echarías a llorar nuevamente.

Los tres se marcharon del lugar y en el camino encontraron al resto de elfos que buscaban a la niña perdida. Obviamente reprendieron a los gemelos por su comportamiento.

—Serán buenos rastreadores, pero no siempre olvidan que no solo hay animales pequeños en el bosque —les dijo Turkafinwë.

—Irissë también debe aprender que no es bueno aventurarse sola en el bosque —dijo Turukano.

—No es su culpa, si alguien le enseñara no se perdería tan fácilmente —dijo Findekano poniéndose del lado de la niña.

—Pero ya sabemos lo que pasa cuando alguien le deja a su libre albedrío.

—No será siempre una niña, es sólo que le falta entrenamiento y un buen maestro sobre los bosques y los animales —dijo mirando a su primo —. ¿Qué dices Tyelko, te gustaría enseñarle a Irissë? Sólo lo básico, sabemos que siempre estás ocupado en la floresta.

—No veo porqué no, ella se ve inteligente, seguro aprenderá rápido. ¿Quieres aprender las cosas que me enseñó Oromë? —Ella asintió con alegría —. Bien, pero recuerda yo siempre iré adelante porque no sabes los peligros que podemos encontrar.

* * *

—Siempre ibas y venías y yo tenía que seguirte —dijo Aredhel en la casa de Celegorm recordando esos días pasados —. Ahora no será así.

 **Notas:** A ver, puede que encuentren un poco OoC en los personajes cuyo listado de nombre está aquí porque como saben los elfos tenían muchos nombres y no queremos que se confundan con ellos, además que no estaría bien llamarles por sus nombres sindarin cuando todavía usaban el quenya.

Aredhel es Irissë, Fingolfin es Nolofinwë, Fingon es Findekano, Turgon es Turukano, Argon es Arakano, Finarfin es Findarato, Galadriel es Artanis y Nerwen, Fëanor es Feanaro Curufinwë o Espíritu de Fuego, Maedhros es Nelyafinwë Maitimo Nelyo o Russandol, Celegorm es Turkafinwë Tyelkormo Turko tyelko, Amrod es Pityafinwë Ambarussa Pityo, Amras es Telufinwë Ambarto Telvo, creo que con eso cubro toda la gama que aparece aquí.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** los personajes, nombres y lugares son parte de la maravillosa obra del profesor Tolkien. Este es el segundo capítulo de un fanfic en respuesta al desafío de Luna. Espero que le guste esta historia.

 **Capítulo 2**

Pasaron dos semanas y Celegorm y Curufin no regresaban a Himlad. Aredhel se aburría esperándoles, porque según lo que le decían los elfos, ninguno sabía exactamente la fecha de su retorno, puesto que si dejaban a los gemelos en el sur, nadie podía saber si se les ocurría pasar por Tar Caranthir a insistencia de Curufin o ir a las planicies de Lothlam.

—Esperar sentada a que venga no es lo mío —se decía la dama blanca —. Él lo sabe bien, pero no hay forma de avisarle que yo estoy aquí como no hubo forma de decirle la vez que me enviaron a Valimar.

* * *

Pasaron años antes de que le permitieran regresar a Tirion, cuando Feanaro ya había creado los Simarili y cuando la animosidad entre los hijos del rey crecía día con día. En Valimar ella estuvo alejada de esas disputas y siempre tenía la mente en el cazador.

Cuando se le permitió regresar a Tirion, ya no era la muchacha escuálida y pálida, ya había alcanzado la mayoría de edad y se había convertido en una mujer alta y fuerte, diferente de la belleza etérea de Nerwen, Irissë tenía otro tipo de atractivo, más terrenal, más vivo.

La decisión de enviarle con sus parientes vanyar había venido de su madre. Nolofinwë no se opuso porque él como Turukano veían que Feanaro tenía un comportamiento más hostil hacia los hijos de Indis.

Aunque conocía los deseos de Finwë por acercar a sus nietos en una amistad fraterna, sabía que su amada hija era joven y muy influenciable. Que Findekano tuviese una gran amistad con Maitimo no parecía ser un problema, el elfo era amable y su carácter se parecía más al de su madre, una buena elfa paciente y sabia.

Sin embargo Irissë tenía un carácter rebelde y aventurero. No negaba que él mismo fue así en su juventud, pero ya había sentado cabeza gracias al amor y la paciencia de Anairë. En cambio la amistad de su hija con el tercer hijo de Feanaro no era algo que alguien pudiese alentar, primero porque conocía bien el carácter del elfo amigo de Oromë, podía ser un buen muchacho, pero sus arrebatos de ira cuando las cosas no salían como él quería era lo que nadie aprobaba en el joven.

Irissé, con su personalidad aventurera y poca paciencia parecía ser igual que Tyelkormo, y eso estarba bien para un elfo cazador, no para una princesa.

En Valimar el carácter de la joven podría suavizarse, ya sea por influencia de los vanyar, especialmente de la hermosa doncella Elenwë, una dulce y amable elfa, y porque lejos de Tyelkormo ya nadie alentaría a rebelarse y actuar de manera reprochable.

Con tristeza partió Irissë, porque sabía que los hijos de Feanaro iban a todas partes menos a Valimar a menos que se los hiciera llamar con algún motivo específico, y eso rara vez ocurría.

Los años pasaron y Elenwë, ahora la prometida de Turukano debía ir a Tirion a la fiesta de compromiso con el príncipe noldo, y con ella volvió Irissë, más alta, más atractiva.

—Querida prima —saludó Nelyafinwë como el mayor de su casa cuando llegaron a la fiesta de compromiso de Turukano, según le contaron a Irissë, Feanaro ya no quería nada que ver con sus hermanastros y no se presentaba en el palacio a menos que el rey le ordenase, en cambio Nelyafinwë asumió las responsabilidades de su padre —. Me alegra ver que has crecido y te has vuelto tan hermosa como Vána.

—Gracias primo Nelyo —respondió ella sonrojándose un poco —. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te he visto a ti y a tus hermanos. ¿Cómo están ellos?

—Muy bien, Kano como ya debes saber se casó hace un par de años y Moryo lo hará pronto, asumo que esta vez tío Nolofinwë te permitirá asistir a su boda.

—Espero que sí —dijo ella como temiendo preguntar por Tyelkormo y que Russandol le diga que también estaba casado o comprometido —. ¿Y Ambarussa? ¿Cómo están ellos?

—Idénticos —respondió Nelyafinwë mientras le servía una copa de vino a su prima —. Hasta a Tyelko le cuesta trabajo diferenciarles cuando no quieren decir cual es cual.

—Siempre fueron muy bromistas —dijo ella mientras llevaba el vino a sus labios, pero luego se le ocurrió lanzar la pregunta —. ¿Y Tyelkormo cómo está, otra vez de cacería?

—No , vino conmigo, está en el jardín. — respondió Nelyo al momento en que Finwë le hacía señas con la mano —. Si me disculpas prima, abuelo Finwë me llama, volveré pronto y espero que me concedas un baile hoy.

—Por supuesto Russandol.

Irissë salió al jardín en busca de Turkafinwë, ¿le reconocería después de tanto tiempo? ¿Habría cambiado él? Sus dudas fueron resueltas cuando vio a Tyelkormo de espaldas mientras conversaba acaloradamente con Findarato sobre las historias de Finwë acerca de la Tierra Media y la gente que ahí moraba.

—Algo de eso me contó Oromë —decía Turkafinwë, como muestra de que Findarato no era el único que conocía de esas historias —, que hay elfos que se quedaron y que viven en esos bosques.

—¿Me llevarías a ese lugar primo? —preguntó Irissë detrás del elfo.

Turko se volvió y encontró a una hermosa mujer vestida de plata que le sonreía.

—¿Irissë?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y Tyelkormo como primer impulso puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven como si quisiera comprobar que aquello veía no era una visión.

—No puedo creer cuan hermosa eres. Si te recuerdo como una niña delgada que solía correr detrás de Ambarussa. Mírala Ingoldo, es toda una visión.

—Debiste ir de visita a Valimar más seguido primo —dijo Findarato —. Qué bueno que estás de nuevo en Tirion querida Irissë.

Tyelkormo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Irissë.

—Dime ¿cómo has estado, cómo está Huan?

—He tenido que dejarlo en casa —. Explicó Tyelko —, pobrecito, quería venir conmigo, pero me dijeron que las fiestas no son el lugar para los sabuesos.

—Aunque Huan es muy listo no creo que hubiese encontrado algo con qué entretenerse aquí —dijo Findarato —. Además primo, si tuvieras que cuidar de tu cachorro, como le llamas, no podrías disfrutar de la fiesta.

—En eso tiene razón —dijo Irissë —. Si le hubiese traído no podrías invitarme a bailar.

—Entonces él comprenderá —dijo Tyelko —. ¿Me concede el siguiente baile pequeña dama?

—Por supuesto.

Ambos se fueron al salón de baile dejando a Ingoldo en el jardín y para nadie pasó inadvertido que de pronto Tyelkormo e Irissë se volvieron inseparables durante toda la fiesta y esto no fue del agrado de todos.

—Irissë, tengo que hablarte un momento —dijo el segundo hijo de Nolofinwë con una expresión seria —. Nos disculpas primo.

Turko sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya voy Turukano —dijo Irissë contrariada mientras caminaba detrás de Turukano —, si es por Elenwë, no te preocupes, ella me dijo que ya se acostumbraría a vivir en Tirion.

—No es eso, es tu comportamiento esta noche.

—¿Qué he hecho yo que te molesta tanto?

—Bueno, has pasado casi todo el tiempo junto a Turkafinwë.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Es mi primo

—Precisamente, es tu primo, nada puede pasar. Lo entiendes ¿verdad?

—Lo entiendo, es sólo que él no es tan aburrido como tú, no está tratando de darme órdenes todo el tiempo.

Dicho esto Irissë se marchó de vuelta al salón de baile donde Tyelkormo le encontró con una sonrisa.

Viendo la poca predisposición de Irissë para escuchar Turukano buscó al más sensato de la familia de Tyelkormo.

Russandol no vio nada malo en que Irissë y Tyelkormo se llevaran bien.

—Conozco a mi hermano y te aseguro que quiere mucho a Irissë como a una hermana pequeña.

Las palabras de Maitimo podrían tranquilizar a otro, pero Turukano tenía un mal presentimiento. Si bien Nelyo conocía bien a Turko, él conocía bien a Irissë y sabía que su hermana pudiera experimentar otro tipo de sentimiento más allá del fraternal hacia Tyelko.

—Quisiera que me hagas un favor —le dijo.

—Lo que quieras —respondió Russandol.

—Pregúntale a Tyelkormo sus sentimientos hacia mi hermana, solamente para que no haya malos entendidos.

—Si eso te tranquilizará, lo haré.

Cuando la fiesta terminó los hijos de Fëanor regresaron a casa y en el camino Russandol habló con Tyelko.

—La prima Irissë ha crecido mucho, se ha convertido en una hermosa doncella.

—Sí, es muy bonita.

—Se nota que le agradas bastante.

—Nos llevamos bien, nos gustan las mismas cosas.

—Sí, también me gusta ir de cacería contigo, porque siempre encuentras nuevos caminos y nunca pierdes el rumbo. Esa es una habilidad muy buena, yo no podría lograrlo.

—Vamos, el nieto favorito del rey, el muchacho que es capaz de organizarlo todo sobre el papel y no dejar escapar ni el menor detalle.

—Yo no creo serlo —dijo tácitamente Russandol—. Volviendo al tema, Irissë se ha vuelto una mujer tan hermosa que no dudo en que pronto alguien le pedirá matrimonio.

—Y yo creo que ella rechazaría cualquier oferta.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Porque ella me lo dijo.

Maitimo se preocupó, de pronto parecía comprender las inquietudes de Turukano.

—Tyelko —le dijo deteniendo a su caballo—. ¿No le habrás hablado de…?

—¡No, cómo crees que haría algo así! Ella es mi prima, sé que sería mal visto —dijo con un cierto tono de alarma, pero luego habló lacónico —. Simplemente ella me dijo que no encontraba a nadie en Valimar con sus mismas aficiones y que tampoco le gustaban los teleri y sus canciones.

—¿Y qué le respondiste?

—Que ya encontraría un noldo digno de ella —Tyelkormo volvió a su tono alegre —. Ahora dile eso a Turukano que parecía más preocupado que tío Nolofinwë. Sé que no estaba feliz con que acaparase la atención de Irissë toda la noche, y eso fue lo que más me gustó de la fiesta. Echarle a perder la celebración al primo.

—No tienes remedio Tyelko —dijo Nelyo sacudiendo la cabeza—. Sólo espero que Irissë esté consciente de que todo era una de tus bromas al primo Turukano.

Tyelko azuzó su caballo y se adelantó a Russandol, de otra manera Nelyo hubiese visto que la expresión de Turkafinwë cambiaba a una expresión más sombría, casi triste.

Tyelkormo y Maitimo no volvieron a intercambiar palabras durante su viaje de retorno.

* * *

—Nunca supe si hablabas en serio o si era parte de una de tus bromas —recordaba Irissë —. Estaba perfectamente consciente de que Turgon no te agradaba y el sentimiento era mutuo, pero no creo que hubieses llevado a cabo una jugarreta en contra de él conmigo en medio.

Irissë vio por la ventana de la torre y observó a lo lejos un bosque diferente, oscuro y misterioso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** Los personajes y lugares son parte de la maravillosa creación del profesor Tolkien. Este el tercer capítulo y final en respuesta a un desafío lanzado por Luna. Espero que no le moleste demasiado la tardanza.

 **Capítulo 3**

La oscuridad rodeaba a Aredhel, como cuando en Valinor Ungoliant había destruido los dos árboles. Recordaba ese día con claridad.

Ella junto a su familia escuchó con espanto el relato de Nelyafinwë sobre el asesinato del rey. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la muerte de su querido abuelo, ese que no veía con malos ojos su cercanía con Celegorm. Ahora ya no estaba más con ellos.

Escuchó las palabras de Feanaro y fue una de las primeras en seguirle, junto con Findekano. Arakano, dudó un momento, pero hizo como ellos, mientras Turukano parecía más reacio, pero viendo la determinación de sus hermanos decidió seguirles.

En medio de la oscuridad iluminados solamente por la tenue llama de las antorchas esperó el regreso de Celegorm, que junto al resto de sus hermanos llegaron a Tirion acompañando el cortejo fúnebre de Finwë.

Feanaro habló de regresar a la Tierra Media y con él irían sus hijos. La Tierra Media, ese lugar del que tantas veces oyó hablar a Oromë, que parecía una nueva luz en medio de la desesperanza de Valinor sin los árboles. Finalmente Nolofinwë decidió marchar con Feanaro y en el corazón de Irissë un poco de alegría nació. Se iría con sus primos a Endor, con Celegorm.

No había mucho tiempo para los preparativos, sin embargo ella encontró alguno para ir a la casa de Celegorm, donde su familia alistaba armas que nunca supo que los hijos de Feanaro guardaban, así como las lámparas de brillo azul que eran incandescentes y piedras con la que se podía ver muy lejos, incluso una gema que podía sanar heridas. Todas esas cosas Feanaro había creado, como si previera que este día aciago llegase algún día.

En medio del ajetreo encontró a Tyelkormo, su mirada había cambiado, había odio en ella, odio contra Melkor y resentimiento contra los valar por permitir que ese ser maligno matara a Finwë y se llevara las joyas de su padre.

—Tyelko…

—Ahora no Irissë, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—Iremos con ustedes –le dijo como si eso apaciguara al elfo.

—Lo sé.

—Tyelko, quiero marchar con ustedes.

—No, ve con tu madre.

—No, yo quiero estar al lado tuyo cuando enfrentemos a los valar.

El se detuvo y tomó a Irissë del brazo para llevarle a un sitio alejado de los demás.

—Estás loca, es muy peligroso. Tú solo has escuchado las historias de Oromë, esas en la que él nunca tuvo miedo porque es un vala, pero abuelo Finwë me dijo que hay cosas terribles ahí.

—Lo sé, no tengo miedo.

—No son conejos lo que vamos a cazar.

—Estoy lista para enfrentar cualquier cosa.

Turkafinwë cambió de semblante entonces.

—¿En verdad? ¿Qué me dices de los demonios con látigos de fuego? Te golpearán con ellos y tu blanca piel quedará mellada –decía mientras la rodeaba con las brazos por la cintura —. Y si el fuego no te mata, te partirán en dos –dijo apartándola de sí de golpe.

—Ya te he dicho que no tengo miedo —dijo ella acercándose de nuevo hacia Tyelkormo —. Sólo quiero estar a tu lado.

—¿Por qué? No hay nada para ti en la Tierra Media.

—¿No lo entiendes todavía?

Celegorm cerró los ojos, se juró a sí mismo nunca decir palabra alguna, porque sabía que de hacerlo las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas entre Irissë y él.

—Ahora no tengo tiempo para eso. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Y yo tengo cosas que decirte –dijo ella parándose delante de Tyelkormo para obligarle a verle a la cara —. Quiero estar a tu lado –repitió y luego besó los labios del elfo.

Él apretaba los puños como luchando por mantener el control.

Irissë sintió como él le acariciaba el cabello mientras ella le abrazaba.

—En la Tierra Media nadie os dirá que esto está mal.

—No, habrían nuevos territorios por explorar, nuevas cosas que ver y nuevas personas –Esto último lo dijo con otro tono en su voz —. Bien, pero seguimos aquí y nada puedo prometerte hasta no llegar al otro lado del mar. Te dejarán aquí si conocen tu verdadero propósito, así que no debes hablar de esto con nadie.

Irissë asintió con la cabeza.

—Iré a casa, trataré de mantener junto a Findekano.

—No… ellos notarían que vas con él para estar cerca de nosotros, mejor ve a casa y viaja con tu madre

—pero

—Es lo mejor para ambos.

Dicho esto Celegorm se alejó y fue a reunirse con sus hermanos, ella les observaba de lejos, los rostros afligidos de Ambarussa, la seriedad en el rostro de Maitimo y el dolor en la mirada de Kanafinwë, pero mucho frío en la mirada de Tyelko, como si nunca hubiese hablado con ella esa noche. Esperaba llegar pronto a la Tierra media a pesar de que Anairë negase continuar el viaje y ella tuviera que verse forzada a viajar con Turukano. No quiso entender que los feanorianos no querían a sus parientes cerca cuando quemaron las naves en Losgar y solamente la esperanza de las palabras de Celegorm le hizo seguir adelante.

El recibimiento no fue el que esperaba. Feanaro estaba muerto, Maitimo prisionero y Kanafinwë estaba al mando, pero de Tyelkormo nada se dijo, más que el relato de que participara en la quema de las naves, relato que se negaba a dar crédito.

Ambas familias estaban distanciadas y nunca encontró oportunidad de escabullirse del siempre vigilante Turgon, que cuidaba de ella y de hija Idril. Luego de la muerte de la esposa de Turgon, ella había asumido el rol de madre para la pequeña, pero su corazón siempre estaba anhelante de reencontrarse con Celegorm, pero en todos esos años jamás vio una señal o la menor intención de ello.

Aredhel, recordaba claramente en medio de las penumbras, fue ella todo el tiempo la que buscaba la compañía del elfo noldo, nunca fue al contrario. De hecho parecía que él trataba de evitarla, por lo menos sus acciones hablaban de ello.

No había más a donde ir, solamente una tenue luz al otro lado de los tupidos árboles de este sombrío bosque. Allí pudo ver un elfo de cabellos negros como la noche, rostro pálido y mirada adusta. Nada en común con otro elfo de rubios cabellos, rostro bronceado que rebozaba vida y mirada abierta. Un elfo que representaba todo lo contrario del otro elfo que ahora dejaba atrás para siempre.


End file.
